User blog:Ninjagoenormouslyrules1508/Rescue Mission
( We last saw Jay, screaming in the woods, unhappy that the Fangpyres had taken Nya....) Jay: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! ( Slaps head) Ok get ahold of yourself, Jay....you can rescue her before Kai finds out, or else, Im dead! DEAD! Ok, enough panicking....time to start looking for her... ( Jay turns his Nunchuks into his Storm Fighter...he first searches in The Birchwood Forest....) Jay: Hmmmm, I can look here.....( he shudders) than I better look quick, Im freezing.... ( He looks under the snow, in the trees and out the trees...but he does not find any sign of Nya or the Fangpyre....) Jay: Ughhhh! This is so FRUSTRATING!!!! ( He then spots an object next to a large tree in front of him...) Jay: ( In his head) Hmmmm...a clue? (He runs towards it, and picks it up, turns out its a fang from Fang-Suei's necklace...) Jay: Those-those- SNAKES!!! ( He throws the fang with fury on the ground...which revealed a secret passageway in a tree...curiously, Jay goes inside....the passageway closes and brings Jay down...) Jay: Boy, I hope I dont get sick! ( When the ride has finally stopped...Jay steps out into a dark place...) Jay: Wow....its so dark, I cant even see!! ( Just than, Jay hears a voice.... he walks towards it, but is soon stopped by a trap...) Jay: Ack! Whats going on here?!? ( Just then, two green snakes stepped out in front of him..) Jay: Lasha and Spitta! Lasha: Yesssss, pathetic young Lightning sssssstarter.... Jay: Umm, I wouldnt say ' Starter ' if I were you..... Spitta: We sssssee, you're troubled.....asssss Fangtom planned... Jay: What do you mean? Lasha: That issss not for you to know, child....heeheeheehee. Jay: Excuse me?!? I happen to be at least 16 years old! Spitta: I sssssee you dont ssssstop talking....wimp... ( Jay's face was turning red, and he was about to explode into a ball of energy) Lasha: Oh, look...he's turning red, for a.. SHOCKHEAD....hahahahaa! ( Jay couldnt take much longer than this, he literally exploded into a lightning ball of electricity that singed the ropes that held him..he went after the two snakes) Lasha: Uh,oh... ( Jay flew up, and used all his power to create an eleltrical explosion that killed the two snakes. After all the fuss was over, Jay turned into his original form and landed on the ground) Jay: Whew! Wow, that sure was tiring...but it was worth it...now, to find Nya. ( Jay went inside the passageway again and held on tight....again when it finally stopped...he stepped out into another place...this one was bighter...) Jay: Boy, it sure is hot in here! ( Looking around, the young warrior of electricity saw heat and flames everywhere. Jay quickly realized he was in the fire temple...judging from how HOT it is, and how BRIGHT) Jay: This place reminds me of Kai, and of the fact that if I dont find Nya soon...IM DEAD!!! DEAD!!! ( An arrow shoots right past him, surprised Jay looks sideways and sees the Hypnobrai tribe, except one is missing) Jay: Wait a minute, wheres your- Mezmo: Leader? Dont asssssk. Rattla: Got beaten by the resssst of the generalsssss and got locked away sssomewhere ssssecret ssso we cant find him. Jay: Hmmm, tell ya what, if I help you find your leader....Skales...you'll help me find my girlfriend? Slithra: Its bessst that you dont. Rattla: Yeah! The generalssss are on to usssss.... Mezmo: Fangtom hassss taken control of everything. Jay: So thats why! We killed Pythor and the generals all locked awat Skales! So THEY can lead! Mezmo: Yeah. Ssso anyway, we need to finish you. Slithra: Yeah, ssssso get ready. Jay: But if I help you, then Skales can beat the other generals from pushing you around! ( Rattla, Mezmo, and Slithra all think about it, finally they respond...) Rattla: Ok, fine. Mezmo: Sure. Slithra: Fine. Jay: Ok, I'll help you, BUT on ONE condition...you need to help me find my girlfriend. Rattla: Whatever, letssss jusssst start sssssearching already. ( Jay leads the Hypnobrai into the passageway and they all go to a different location...) Jay: Well this place is severly dark..where are we? Mezmo: Beats me. Slithra: We could be in our tomb. Rattla: In the dark? ( Just than, they see a bright light..) Jay: Wait a minute...I've seen that light before! ( Jay orders his Nunchuks to use flash. It glows brightly, and reveals the serpent making the light...it appears to be the Baselisk from before!) Mezmo: Issss that- Rattla: Basssssy!!! Baselisk: ROARRRR!!!! Rattla: Calm down, boy. We're on his sssside for now...but, will you help usss? Baselisk: ( Nods) Slithra: ( Yawn) Ok, letssss jussst get going! Jay: I thought it died! Rattla: Sssso did we...but it appears your PLAN to desssstroy it hassss failed. Anyway, letsss get moving! ( So Jay, and the snakes ( Including Bassy) went into the passageway again. This time, it came to the right spot: The Fangpyres Tomb) Jay: Of course! They wouldnt bring them to a simple place, they would bring them to their hideout! Slithra: ( Slaps Mezmo and Rattla) You idiots! Why couldnt YOU think of that?!? Rattla: Ussss?!? Mezmo: What about you?!? ( Jay seperates them from each other with the help of Bassy) Jay: Snakes! Enough! We need to find my girlfriend and your leader, after that, you can fight all you want... ( Just than they hear voices) Voice #1: Jay? Is that you? Jay: ( Gasps) Nya! Where are you? Voice #2: Troops? Rattla, and Mezmo: Skales!!!! Slithra: Big deal. Skales: I heard that. Jay: Dont worry, Nya! Im going to get you out fom wherever you are! Nya: Im under a grave!!! Jay: You died?!? Nya: No! I mean, they barried me in the dirt...but not to worry! I can still breathe! Jay: Ok! I'll use my powers to free you both! ( Jay turns into a ball of electrical energy, he spins around creating two bolts of lightning which zapped the ground, which allowing Nya and Skales to be free, suddenly, Jay stops and lands on the ground) Skales: I dont undersssstand...why did you ressssscue me? Jay: It wassss the only way to get your troops to come with me to save Nya...I'll do anything for her. Mezmo: Well, than...in that casssse- Slithra: Your time isss up! ( The Hypnobrai all got their weapons and surrounded Nya and Jay) Jay: But I thought- Skales: Me and my troops were jusssst ussssed to lure you.... Mezmo: Now your time issss up, ninja! ( Jay and Nya each got ready to fight) Nya: Well, thats what you get for trusting a snake. Jay: Yeah, I think I've learned my lesson now... ( Fangtom appears with his troops again) Fangtom: You again! Jay: You! Fang-Suei: I guess our plan worked...( he takes out a snakerin) any lassssst wordsss? ( Jay and Nya look at each other and say...) Both: You rotten snakes. ( All the warriors jump up and get ready to pound them when suddenly...) Kai, Cole, and Zane: NINJA-GO!!!!!! ( The snakes never knew what hit them, and so they retreated into the tomb, leaving Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay, and Nya outside) Jay: Gee, thanks... Kai: I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO HER!!!!!!! Zane: This is about to get bad. Cole: Nya you might want to stay out of this. Nya: No way. ( Nya walks up to her brother) Kai: What is it? Cant you see Im busy? Nya: Brother, its....my fault... Jay: What? Nya: I was the one who ironcally, on purpose, kind of, let them trap me...I just wanted a longer time with Jay.... ( Zane and Cole step back... and Jay too...Kai opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out) Kai: Alright. Its not Jay's fault. But, next time, just, be careful will you? Nya: Promise. Cole: Good, now that thats overwith...lets head back home...its already 1:00 in the morning... ( Jay grinns and walks back home with Nya and the rest...) ( When they get back, and the rest are in bed, Nya kisses Jay..) Nya: Thats for saving me. Jay: ( Faintly) Oh, it was nothing.... ( Nya laughs and goes to bed... leaving Jay outside..) Jay: ( In his head) BEST DAY...EVER!!! ( Finally, he goes to bed and remembers of that day he had with Nya, as one of his best so far.....) The End Category:Blog posts